disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2
Część 1: Świat na krawędzi lodowej zagłady Rozdział 1: Kradzież machiny czasu. To dzieje się po kilku dniach od wydarzeń z filmu Pan Peabody i Sherman. -Jesteśmy przed budynkiem w którym mieszka Pan Peabody – najmądrzejszy pies na świecie. Jak sami państwo widzieliście jego igranie z czasem omal nie doprowadziło do naszej zagłady. Za chwilę dowiemy się co się wydarzyło. Reporterka zobaczyła Peabodiego, który wyszedł z budynku i podbiegli do niego. -Czy czuje się Pan odpowiedzialny za to co się stało? Mogło to skończyć się katastrofą. -Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Razem z moim przybranym synem Shermanem naprawiłem wszystko co zostało zepsute. Już nic nam nie grozi. -Kto to zrobił? -Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na pani pytanie. Dowidzenia. Peabody odszedł a reporterka dalej mówiła: -Oto co powiedział Pan Peabody. Jak można być tak spokojnym gdy mogło to się źle skończyć? Dla państwa mówiła Raichel Neadobr. W tym samym czasie ktoś oglądał tą relację na żywo w telewizorze. Był w zaciemnionym kącie. Widać było tylko jego oczy. Zacisnął ręce i uśmiechnął się złowrogo. -Dzięki temu wynalazkowi zawładnę światem. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Kilka dni później w nocy nad miastem w którym mieszka Peabody. Z samolotu wyskoczyło trzech ludzi w złodziejskim przebraniu i czarnej kominiarce. Wylądowali on bez przeszkód na dachu budynku Peabodiego. Pierwszy, który wylądował wyjął z plecaka sprzęt do cięcia szyb i użył go. Po chwili wylądowali pozostali. Wszyscy po cichu dostali się do środka i zaczęli przeszukiwać pokoje. Jeden z nich otworzył szafę i zobaczył metalowe drzwi, które tam były, na panel dotykowy. Drugi znalazł Peabodiego. Z plecaka wyjął urządzenie do kopiowania odcisków i delikatnie przyłożył łapę psa do wyświetlacza. Dzięki temu zdobył to i przyłożył to do panelu. Po chwili weszli do pomieszczenia z windą. Ostatni zamknął za sobą drzwi szafy i zjechali do piwnicy. Przed nimi na końcu pomieszczenia była maszyna czasu. Jednak nie mogli się do niej dostać bo była na osobnej platformie. Szukali przycisku i trzeci znalazł go. Wcisnął z nadzieją że nie wywoła alarmu. Wyjechała platforma, która szła do maszyny. Stanęli na niej i dojechali do maszyny. -Witajcie nieznajomi. Jestem WABAC. Maszyna czasu. -Wow. Ty mówisz? – powiedział pierwszy -Tak. Jestem inteligentną maszyną. Jakie są wasze imiona? -To nieistotne. Wpuść nas do środka. – odpowiedział drugi -Podaj hasło. -Nie mamy na to czasu. – powiedział trzeci Wyjął urządzenie hakerskie i przyłożył do panelu sterowania. Po chwili na nim wyświetliło się hasło. -Hasło to „Pan Peabody i Sherman”. -Hasło prawidłowe. Możecie wejść. Weszli do środka. -Jak się to uruchamia? – zapytał drugi -Mogę za was sterować. -Zabierz nas do przyszłości do czasów gdzie jest wysoko rozwinięta technologicznie cywilizacja. – powiedział pierwszy -Nie mam takiej wiedzy. – odpowiedziała maszyna -No to do 2110 roku. – powiedział trzeci -Już się robi. Po chwili maszyna zniknęła… Kilka wieków wcześniej a kilkanaście dni po wydarzeniach z Krainy Lodu: -Cześć Elsa. To znaczy królowo. Jedziemy z Kristoffem na wycieczkę w góry. -Dobrze Anno. Miłej podróży. I pilnuj się Kristoffa. -Wiem. -Mogę jechać z wami? -Olaf. Przykro mi, ale chcieliśmy jechać sami. -Ale zabieracie Svena. A to przyjaciel Kristoffa. -Musimy na nim pojechać. Jest lato a sanie po ziemi będą szurać. I błoto. I chcemy być sami. Rozumiesz? -No dobrze. Jedźcie. Miłej wycieczki. -Dziękuję. Kristoff ze Svenem stali na dziedzińcu. Przyszła Anna z koszykiem i mogli wyruszyć. Gdy byli na rynku Anna zauważyła przystojnego i dostojnego mężczyznę. Nie mogła się mu napatrzyć. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, bez baczków. Biały garnitur jak na tamte czasy i czarne buty. Miał trzy medale na piersi. Szedł on w stronę zamku. Kristoff także go zobaczył. Dziwnie się poczuł. Po kilku chwilach nie było ich w mieście. Tajemniczy mężczyzna doszedł do otwartej bramy. Zatrzymali go strażnicy. -Witamy. W czym można pomóc? -Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Królową Elsą. Jestem Książę Madrycio del Sol. Pochodzę z królestwa Hiszpanii. -Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. Weszli do zamku. Książę oglądał wszystko dookoła gdy szedł za strażnikiem. -Jesteśmy. Proszę zaczekać. Zapowiem Pana. -Dobrze. Strażnik wszedł do pomieszczenia i powiedział: -Królowo. Książę Hiszpani do Pani. -Proszę wpuść go -Dobrze Królowo. Wyszedł do przybysza i powiedział: -Może Pan wejść. Madrycio wszedł do Sali tronowej. Elsa spojrzała na niego i zachwyciła się jego urodą. ~Jaki on przystojny –pomyślała Elsa Książę ukłonił się ładnie. -Witaj Królowo. Jestem Książę Madrycio del Sol z Królestwa Hiszpanii. -Witaj Madrycio. Jestem Królowa Elsa. Witam w moich skromnych progach. -Nie takich skromnych – powiedział cicho sam do siebie -Proszę? -Nie nic. -W czym mogę pomóc? -Jestem tu w interesach. Słyszałem że towary Arendell są bardzo dobre. -Tak to prawda. -Słyszałem też, że posiada Pani lodowe moce. Czy to prawda? -Skąd Pan to wie? –zaniepokoiła się Elsa -Ks… Arcyksiążę Welsetonu Szwądękaunt mi to powiedział. -Był Pan w Welstonie? -Tak. Jeżdżę po świecie w interesach by otworzyć szlaki handlowe do mojego królestwa. -Widzę. Zapraszam Pana na obiad. -Dziękuję. Nie odmówię. W tym samym czasie Anna i Kristoff dotarli na leśną polanę z mnóstwem kwiatów. Anna ułożyła koc na pustej trawie najpierw oglądając czy nie ma w pobliżu mrowiska. Ustawiła na kocu kosz ze smakołykami. Svena zostawili nieopodal polanki. Oboje położyli się na kocu i patrzyli na siebie. Objęli się i nagle coś usłyszeli. Na polankę od przeciwnej strony wszedł niedźwiedź. Widać było że poczuł jedzenie w koszyku. -O matko! -Bądź cicho i bardzo pomalutku wycofajmy się. -A co z koszem? -To dla niego tu przyszedł. Zostawmy go. -Nie no. A tak było pięknie. Niedźwiedź zobaczył ich i zaczął biec w ich stronę. Kristoff chwycił Annę i zaczęli uciekać. Jednak byli zbyt powolni. Niedźwiedź już miał ich dopaść, ale usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk za sobą. Anna bardzo się wystraszyła. Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszeli takiego dźwięku. Niedźwiedź ryknął i padł. W całym miasteczku i w zamku słychać było odgłos tego dźwięku. Elsa zaniepokoiła się i pobiegła na taras swojego pokoju. Zobaczyła jak wszystkie ptaki lecą wystraszone tym hukiem. Książę Madrycio był czymś przejęty, ale nikt tego nie widział. -Kristoff. Co to było? Co to za dziwny dźwięk? -Nie wiem. Ale to coś zabiło niedźwiedzia. -Co? -Zobacz. Ma dziurę w głowie z obydwu stron. -Fuj. Nie chcę na to patrzeć. -Jest tam ktoś??? – krzyknął Kristoff W tym samym czasie w innej części lasu było dwoje mężczyzn, którzy chowali się w cieniu. W rękach coś mieli. Obserwowali parę od dłuższego czasu i zobaczyli jak biegnie na nich niedźwiedź. -Po coś to zrobił? -Uratowałem im życie. Przecież to o nich chodzi Michaelowi. Oni nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli takiego dźwięku. -To nie dobrze. Jeżeli będą coś podejrzewać? -Co niby mają podejrzewać? Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli broni snajperskiej. Ani w ogóle żadnej dobrej broni. Mają tutaj tylko kusze i dzidy. Jest trochę lepiej niż w średniowieczu. -Może masz rację. Wracajmy do bazy. CDN... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach